


Harry’s little sister

by HiddenInTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenInTheShadows/pseuds/HiddenInTheShadows
Summary: One day a strange man shows up in Lucy’s room and tells her something that will change her whole life. Now she has to figure out of what he said is for the better or worse.(I’ll let you know if there is a warning for the chapter in the beginning notes)//chapter 2 editedPS; this story doesn’t go along with the story line in the half blood prince.





	1. First things first

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy finds out that she has a brother. She is told she can visit him, but at what cost.

Lucy pov 

It was a normal night, I was getting ready to go to bed. I was going back to my room after a refreshing shower, when I flung open the door there stood the headmistress of the orphanage next to a tall gray haired man. He was wearing a long gray cloak with half moon shaped glasses. His long white beard was tied together with what I’m guessing is a hair tie. He had a genuinely nice smile plastered on his face. 

“Um, hello?” I said in confusion. 

“Lucy don’t be rude, this nice man just wanted to talk to you.” Said Mrs. Hunter, with her usual fake smile. Then the man finally said something. 

“It’ll only take a second, dear.” After the man gave Mrs. hunter a look that said ‘get out’. She obliged and left. 

The the man looked back at me. I didn’t know what to do or say so I just smiled. But luckily he broke the silence. 

“I have something to give you.” He pulled out something from the inside of his cloak pocket. A letter. He handed it to me. I took it and looked up at him. 

“Read it” he said. So I did, I ripped it open and read the words in front of me.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Mrs. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. 

I read it over and over again. I had no idea what was happening. Was this some kind of joke? There was no such thing as magic. My last name wasn’t even Potter. They messed up the whole joke. 

The man, who’s name I’m guessing to be Albus Dumbledore saw my confusion. 

“Do you have any questions, my dear?”

“Uh, duh. What is Hogwarts? Why does it say ‘Mrs. Potter’? Magic doesn’t exist. And you know it’s past September 1st right?” 

He didn’t look bothered by my questions at all. He just smiled. 

“My dear Lucy. Your last name is Potter, you were given a different last name after your parents died to keep you safe.” I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart. 

“My parents are dead?” I asked tearing up. “I’m sorry to say, but yes.” 

My hopes of finding my parents when I was older were crushed. 

“But,” the man chimed in, “you do have an older brother.” 

My eyes shoot up at him. 

“Really?!” I’ve always wanted a sibling. I felt like I had one but he wasn’t really related to me. 

“Is he in this Hogwarts place?” I ask, sassily. 

“Actually he is.” He answered with a slight chuckle. “Would you like to see him?” 

“Yes of course.” 

“And do you want to enroll in Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry?” He asked with the same enthusiasm. 

“Wait what? Like to go to school and leave were I am right now?” 

The smiled dissolved from his face. 

“Well yes, that would be the ideal solution.”

Thoughts were swarming around in my head. I couldn’t leave everything I have behind, even if it isn’t much. 

“But I can’t.” I finally replied. 

With the smile reappearing on his face he says, “Well you can still meet your brother, he knows about you and is very excited to meet you.” 

“Well me too, but I’m not going to school at Hogwarts.”

“Yes, yes of course, but if you show up and change you mind then you can still enroll just remember that.” He said with a smirk. 

“Okay I will” I said knowing that I won’t change my mind. 

“Perfect, I’ll be back around 7am to pick you up.”

“What 7! That’s so early!”

“Okay see you at 7, then”

I try to protest but he just disappeared with a pop and a flash. 

What am I going to do?

———————

I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth thinking about the encounter that just happened. My whole life just changed and I have a brother now. I turn the light back off and go back to my room. When I walk I there was a boy the same age as me, 15, laying on my bed. He had light freckles and dark brown hair. His light blue eyes staring up at me. I make my way to the bed and sit down. 

“Holy crap, Jerry, the craziest this just happend to me.”

He smiled at me and said, “Let me guess a man named Dumbledore came here and told you that you are going to Hogwarts and you have an older brother.” The smile from my face faded, “how did you know, I haven’t even told anyone about it.”

“Because Lucy I’m not who you think I am.”

“What, what do you mean?” She stared at him as he stood up. Before her eyes his for started to change. He grew a few inches taller, he grew a mustache and his eyes changed from blue to brown. I took a few steps back. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“I’m Remus Lupin, nice to meet you.” He said as he held out his hand. 

I didn’t accept it. I just stared at it in shock. 

“You mean you have been lying to be about who you are, for years?” 

“Well everything I said about myself is true, the only thing that wasn’t true about me was my appearance.”

“But why? Why would you do this? I don’t understand.”

He put on a patient smile. 

“Well your father and I were best friends when we were younger. He told us about Harry and his birth but he never mentioned you. He only told us about you a couple months before he and your mom, lily died. He made me promise that if he were ever to die or get sick or anything, I would take care of you. And I did, I put you in this orphanage and became friends with you.”

All the words that we was saying were being slowly processed in my brain. 

“So your what, my uncle?”

“I guess so”

I turned away from him. I couldn’t believe it, my whole life is basically one big lie. 

“Well you should probably get some sleep, you have to wake up at 7:00 sharp.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” I said before laying down in my bed. Remus as he calls himself turned the light off and left. 

I laid in my bed with my eyes open for hours thinking about my brother and about my parents who I’m never going to meet. But finally exhaustion flushed over me and my eyelids closed. 


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally meets her brother and many other interesting people.

In the morning I hear a knock on the door. I groan and pull the covers over my head, but that doesn’t stop them. I hear the door open.

“All ready to go?”

I don’t respond. 

“We need to go now.”

I sigh and pull the blanket to uncover my face. I get out of bed and I tell him to leave so I can change. I pull a pair of simple black Nike shorts on and a pink Nike tank top. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and grab a gray hoodie before I let him back in. He grabs my hand and says ‘ready’ but without waiting for an answer he waves a long stick and my ears feel like they just exploded three times. I’m stomach just did three flips and we appear in front of a huge castle. 

“Holy shit you didn’t tell me Hogwarts was a castle!” 

He simply just smiled and pushed the huge doors open. 

This reveled a big open breeze way. Through another set of door I could see hundreds of students sitting a four different tables wearing four different colors green, red, yellow, and blue. Really that’s how this sorted? I followed Dumbledore to the room with the kids he stopped in the doorway probably to find my brother. He nods his head and starts making his way to the red table. He taps a black haired boy on the shoulder and starts to speak. 

“Harry, I would like to introduce you to Lucy Potter, your sister.”

I saw the black haired boy stand up and smile. 

“Hi nice to meet you Lucy, I’m Harry as you already might know.”

I smile at him and hug him. I then realized that Dumbledore has already left. I was left standing next to my brother. He showed me a seat next to a red headed boy. He then sat back down across from me. 

“So Lucy I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger.” The brown haired girl next to him smiled. 

“It’s very good to finally meet you.”

“You too” I smiled awkwardly. 

“And this is Ron Weasley” Harry added. 

The red haired boy turn towards me and smiled. 

“Hi nice to meet you.”

I didn’t want to say nice to meet you too again so I just smiled. What was I supposed to do.

Harry and Hermione has a small conversation on the side so I had to make conversation with Ron.

”so do you have any siblings?”

”oh do I? I have six”

My eyes widen.

”Five brothers and one sister, she’s the youngest.”

”ugh that must suck for her”

”heh yeah I guess” he says awkwardly.

Then Ron points a little farther down the table to a red headed girl who I’m guessing was his sister. She saw and came over.

” Hi I’m Ginny, are you new here?”

”Lucy, Uh no I’m Harry’s sister, I’m just visiting.”

” Oh that’s too bad, Hogwarts is great.”

Before I could respond another girl comes over with super light blond hair.

”Oh Lucy this is Luna.”

”Hi Luna.”

She didn’t respond right away, she kinda just stared at me.

”Hi, you must me Harry’s sister.”

”Uh yeah, I’m Lucy”

”I know”

um okay weird. More and more people started to come over and introduce themselves, it wasn’t until Harry shooed them all away that we were finally alone again.

“Anyway Lucy, where were you living?” Harry asked trying to make conversation. 

“An orphanage. I’ve been there basically my whole life.”

I know that was weird and I just made everything awkward but that was the truth. Harry could think of anything to say so I asked the next question. 

“And you?”

“I live at my- well our aunt and uncles house. I’ve lived there since right after the accident.”

My eyes lit up. 

“I have an aunt and uncle. Oh wow that’s wonderful.”

“Well it’s not as great as you think. Their horrible people.“

“What do you mean, you get to live with your actual relatives! That’s your family the closest thing I had to family turned out to be a man in his 40s!” 

Anger washed over me, the confusedfaces of Harry Hermione and Ron turn toward me. 

“What do you mean, he turned out to be a man in his 40s?” 

“My best friend turned out to be this man named- what was it, oh yeah Remus Lupin. I don’t even know how he did that, with the wizard shit”

“He probably used polyjuice potion.”

“Okay uh no idea what that is”

“And also Remus, really?”

“Uh yeah why?”

“Nothing it’s just he used to be a teacher here.” 

“How long because jerry- crap I mean Remus was only gone for...’

“A year” the siblings said together. 

“Huh that explains it. And I thought he was in a foster home. I mean that’s what he told me”

That was basically the end of our conversation. They just started talking about school and shot so I kinda tuned out. I looked around a the ginormous room. I looked over to the ‘green table’ and saw a boy probably Harry’s age staring at me. He had platinum blond hair with a devilish smirk on his face. He was pretty cute. I emailed back at him which was a bad call because Harry notice. 

“Who are you smiling at?”

“Do you really expect me to know everyone’s name, I don’t know him someone at the green table.”

“You mean Slytherin?”

“Uh sure” I say trying my hardest not to laugh at the name. 

“Don’t be smiling at anyone at that table. They’re the villains of the school. Any bad person in all of the wizarding worlds past all started in Slytherin.”

“Oh so that’s how it’s going to go, you being the protective older brother. You know you’re not that much older than me, older like half a year so please save that act for someone else!” I shoot at him. I didn’t really mean it I just wasn’t used to being babied. 

“I-I’m sorry” Harry said clearly shocked. 

“It’s fine, just where’s the bathroom?”

“Uh it’s out those doors and go down to the left then the first door on your right.”

“ okay thanks” I smile and get up to leave. As I walk out the doors I feel everyone’s eyes following me out of the room. Ugh what is it with this school. 

As I walk down the corridor I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to look and see the cute boy from the green table or  Slytherin. 

“Hey, I saw you from across the room. Why were you sitting with Potter?”

“ oh you mean Harry, I’m pretty sure he’s my brother, I mean that’s what everyone’s telling me.”

“Huh I never imagined Potter having such a beautiful sister.”

I blush and look down at the ground from his comment.

”Um, anyway my name is Draco by the way.”

I grin at him.

”What are you going to make fun of my name too, just like your brother and his red headed friend?”

”What...uh... no. I was going to say that I really like your name. It’s so unique, unlike mine. It’s just Lucy.”

”Lucy? But that’s such a beautiful name and it matches the appearance of the girl bearing it.”

I blush fiercely, does he never stop commenting people, or is it just me. I think with a smile.

”Do you want to sit with me tonight for dinner?”

”Yeah sure, but your going to have to meet me at my dorm room because I’m technically not a student here.”

”Where is it?”

”I think the Gryffindor area.”

He then blush and stared at his feet awkwardly.

”I’m not allowed in there.”

”What, why not?” I asked, puzzled.

”Well see I’m a Slytherin and other houses don’t know each there’s house passwords.”

”That is the dumbest, but kinda genius idea I’ve ever heard.” I said furrowing my eyebrows. “Can’t you just ask someone?”

”Uh... I don’t know if anyone will let me in.” He said awkwardly.

”I’m sure you’ll find a way in” I say then  landing a kiss on his check. 

“See you later.” I say, t hen I turn to go to the bathroom. I try my best not to smile but it slides across his face. I bit my lip and opened the door to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik you can’t just appetite into Hogwarts it was just easiest to write it like this.  
Feedback is always appreciated. <3


	3. Draco and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally meets Draco’s wonderful friends.  
(Graphic violence warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell the story of how Harry has a little sister. About a year after Harry was born they had another child. They didn’t tell anybody about it as mentioned before until a few months before their death. I’m basically they had another child. They didn’t tell anybody about it as mentioned before until a few months before their death. And that’s basically it.

The rest of the day was boring. Everyone else had class so I just sat in an empty room all day. Remus put me in an unused dorm, there were four neatly made beds with small night stands next to them. The beds were all red with white pillows.  
I was reading one of the books that I pulled off the bookshelf, a history of magic. Jeez it was so boring. I put the book down on the night table and closed my eyes.  
I dreamt that I was back at the orphanage. My friend, Sara, and I were about 12 at the time. We were cleaning up some garden party Mrs. Hunter and her husband. She was making us fold all the tables and chair together and put them away. When we got to the last table it wouldn’t shut. It was super old but Mrs. hunter refuses to buy a new one to replace it. She thinks it’s perfectly fine, because she’s not the one who puts it out and away. Anyway the latches would not bend back and when she tried to bend in the table flap the metal bent.  
“Sara!” I screamed at her, “ stop your going to break it.”  
“Crap, I’ll pull it back up”  
And she did.  
“Okay so we need to figure out a way to close the table without actually breaking it.” I instructed.  
Sara let out a small laugh.  
“Yeah we would definitely get in trouble if mrs. Hunter found out.”  
“Haha yeah”  
After about a half an hour we finally did it. We brought the folded table around the house and put it with the rest. We walked I got the house to face none other than Mrs. hunter.  
“Where have you two been? I asked you hours ago to put everything away and you just finished? Unacceptable!” She said in her usual stern voice.  
Sara and I both couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Mrs. Hunter glared at us.  
“Ugh just go to your rooms”  
We walked off laughing.  
I walked into my room and laid down. Then I heard a strange noise calling for me.  
“Lucy? Lucy?”  
I was being shaken awake by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
“See I told you that you would find a way in.” I said with a wide smile.  
“Yeah, it was kind of hard but I managed. I asked Longbottom.”  
“Who?” I asked.  
“Hehe never mind. He’s in Gryffindor so he’s not important.”  
Well that was kinda mean, but whatever. I knew that all the ‘houses’ hated each other, for the most part. So I didn’t really care.  
“Um anyway it’s like six, so do you want to have dinner?”  
“Uh yeah, of course. I promised you didn’t I?” Jesus why am I like this?  
He helped me out of bed and we walked together to the giant room from before or what I find out to be the great hall.  
As we walk through the common room I get glares from everyone. I guess the new about me being Harry’s sister had spread. One red headed boy who looked an awful lot like Ron even called me out.  
“Why are you walking with a villain of the school? You the boy who lived’s sister you should know better than anyone to not hang out with anybody from Slytherin.”  
Then a boy who looked identical to him laughed. I looked over at Draco and saw him blush. I linked my arm into his and just ignored them.  
When we finally made it there we walked to where he and his friends were sitting earlier that day.  
“Hey guys, as you know this is Potters sister, Lucy. Just an fyi, she is much better then Him.” He said the last part quietly probably hoping I wouldn’t hear. He then introduced me to all his friends.  
“So Lucy this is Crabbe.” He pointed towards a rather large guy with kind of a buzz cut.  
“And this is Goyle.” Then he pointed towards the guy sitting right next to him. He was tall, I’m guessing, and skinny. He had weird curly hair and a smirk that told you he was always up to no good.  
“Hi guys.”  
“Hey” they both replied.  
“And this here is Pansy Parkinson.”  
Lastly he pointed to a girl with messy dark brown hair. She had brown eyes that were glaring at me in disgust. I pulled my arm out of Draco’s instantly.  
He waved his hand to sit down and he sat down next to me. Between me and Pansy.  
We sat there for maybe an hour or two just having little discussions about our lives. Draco didn’t share much.  
Once I looked over at Harry. He was giving me the dirtiest look, I didn’t understand why he hated Draco and Slytherin in general so much. I tried smiling at him but he just looked away, maybe he just didn’t see me. Oh who am I kidding, I felt horrible. I let out a sigh.  
“Hey...um I have to go talk to Harry for a second.”  
“Uh okay sure I have to go do homework anyway.”  
“Okay see you later.”  
I walked over to Harry Ron and Hermione.  
“Hey. Can I sit?”  
“Sure, bit it might be weird sitting at another houses table won’t it, I mean because your a Slytherin now?”  
I saw Hermione look at him with piercing eyes. Ron started to look really uncomfortable.  
“Ummm I think I have some homework I need to finish, Hermione can you help me with it?”  
“Yeah of course Ron. Always leaving things for the last minuet.”  
She let out a big sigh and they both left.  
I looked at Harry, I could tell that he was really upset with me.  
“Um Harry. I really sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you this morning. I just... never had authority and now with you being the ‘big brother’ it’s a lot different.”  
He sighed and had a small smile on his face.  
“I understand. My life changed so much when I came to Hogwarts. I shouldn’t have been so bossy.”  
I sat down next to him and hugged him. Like a real hug, one I haven’t had in years. I stayed there for the rest of dinner which wasn’t long. He had to go to detention so we split ways.  
I was walking down a long hallway remembering how to get back. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn’t turn around I just kept walking. they started to grow louder and then I felt a tapping on my shoulder.  
“Hey Potter!”  
I turned around. It was Pansy with two of Draco’s friends behind her.  
“I don’t know who you think you are but Draco and I are together. So don’t think you can just waltz in here and change everything. Okay? So don’t think you are better than anybody else.”  
What the fuck was she saying.  
“I-“  
“Don’t even try. I don’t care enough. Boys?”  
Crabbe and Goyle walked closer to me. They cracked their knuckles. Oh shit this was never good.  
Crabbe was the one to throw the first punch. He hit me square in the face. I fell onto the ground, my face aching. My mouth started to taste like metal. Then Goyle kicked me in my stomach a good five times before Crabbe hit me in my shoulder. The pain shearing through me. My eyes filled with tears, I couldn’t even call for help. The two boys stepped away it was Pansys turn. I tried to get up, blood pouring from my mouth. My shirt fell off my shoulder reveling a scar from me jumping through a broken window when I was younger.  
“Stay away from Draco, understand?”  
She saw my scar and she punched it. Pain. Aching. Everywhere.  
Then another set of footsteps sounded.  
“Lucy?”  
I heard him say before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is year 5 for Harry and the “gang” and Lucy is 14 so she would be in fourth year.  
know that it was never official that they dated but for this book they did.


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet in front of Lucy’s eyes, it didn’t go so well.

I woke starring at a tall gray ceiling. My face ached but not as much as it did before. I tried to sit up with grunt, right at this sound I heard a rustle and a light voice. “Lucy are you okay?” I grunted again to sit up all the way and turned my head to reveal Draco Malfoy sitting right beside me on a small chair. “Uhh yeah...I think” I said with a small chuckle. I sat there remembering what had happened hours before. Panic rises in me. “Draco” I said with many breaths. “You...you can’t...be here. You’re dating Pansy, I don’t want to get in the middle of that.” Draco stared at me with kind eyes and a smile on his face. “Pansy and I aren’t dating. She just wishes. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” The first sentence hit me. Draco and Pansy aren’t dating! My heart sped up. I couldn’t do anything but smile. “How long was I out?” I said trying to make conversation. “Just a few hours, maybe a day.” A day?! Jeez I must’ve really gotten a beating. Just then I heard the door burst open. And an in distant angry conversation. “...I don’t care. She’s my sister.” I turned me head and saw a very angry Harry walk next to my bed. “Oh my gosh, Lucy! Are you okay? Of course your not. Because of Malfoy you got beaten up.” I looked over at Draco who had a guilty look on his face. Harry noticed who I was looking at. “WHAT ARE YOU HERE?” Harry yelled at Draco, disgust all over his face. He had probably just notice him sitting there. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by Harry. “THE ONLY THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE IS CAUSE TROUBLE! WHY? WHY? DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO EVERY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY! WAS MESSING UP MY LIFE NOT ENOUGH?!” A red faced Draco opened his mouth again, but didn’t mutter a single word. I looked at Harry, his face was red and his eyebrows were scrunched together. What had Draco done to Harry for him to hate Draco this much? Draco stood up and started to walk out of the room. Harry started to walk towards my bed. When Draco was walking past me Harry slammed his shoulder hard into Draco. Harry sat down in my bed next to me. “Are you okay?” He asked examining the scratches on my face. “Yeah I am, they don’t hurt.” I lied. I laid back down and let out a big sigh. “What am I doing?” I really wanted to know the answer to that question. Harry laid down next to me, without saying a word. I hadn’t noticed but I drifted off to sleep. Harry got up, pulled the blanket over me and left.


End file.
